


Audience

by blackrose1002



Series: Klaine Advent 2016 [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Klaine Advent, M/M, klaine advent challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8718394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose1002/pseuds/blackrose1002
Summary: Day 1 of Klaine Advent Drabble ChallengeKlaine AU :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge! As you can see, I'm participating again this year because well, the world needs as many new Klaine fics as possible :)
> 
> So, enjoy and I hope you have a wonderful December!

Walking through the empty corridors at NYU, Kurt started buttoning his coat and tying his scarf in a hurry, eager to finally get out of there, after the entire day spent at his classes and then at the library, working on one of his essays that was due soon. It was already dark outside, as it always was at this time of day in December and Kurt winced at the thought of going outside and facing the cold and then being crammed in the subway with tons of people, sweaty and overheated because of their winter clothing.

Kurt was walking down the hall between the practice rooms and was about to head in the direction of the stairs when suddenly, he heard the music coming from one of the rooms. Frowning, Kurt stopped, listening closely, surprised that anyone was still there, no one usually practiced anymore at this hour, so he instantly got intrigued, ignoring the small part of him that kept whispering that this was exactly how people died in horror movies. Curiosity winning over his desire to go home, Kurt slowly walked up to the room the sounds were coming from and quietly peeked inside.

In the room, sitting by the piano, there was another student, his fingers dancing flawlessly on the keyboard as he played with his eyes closed and calm yet focused expression on his face. His hair was neatly gelled down and he was wearing a navy blue cardigan that fitted him impeccably, but what caught Kurt’s attention, was the bowtie. Kurt had never been a fan of wearing them with casual attire, but this guy was actually pulling it off and he was doing it amazingly well.

Leaning against the doorframe, Kurt listened to the beautiful melody, not recognizing it and suspecting it might be an original composition. It was obvious that the man playing was pouring all of his heart into playing, it was visible in the features of his face and Kurt couldn’t help but softly smile. The man was very good-looking and kind of adorable, but playing like this, with so much passion, it made him stunningly beautiful. Eventually, the music faded away and the student opened his eyes, rolling his shoulders back and straightening his back. Not wanting to intrude anymore, Kurt shuffled on his feet, intending to leave, but his bag accidentally hit the doorframe and the man snapped his head in the direction of the sound.

“Oh.” He breathed out with wide eyes, standing up. “I didn’t realize I had an audience.”

“I’m sorry.” Kurt said, the blush coloring his cheeks, feeling like a creepy stalker. “I just heard you playing and no one is usually here at this hour, so I was curious. I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“That’s okay.” The man replied with a friendly smile and Kurt’s breath caught in his throat because yes, he thought the man was handsome while he was sitting by the piano, but now when he was smiling at him, he realized that he was absolutely gorgeous. “It’s for my assignment and I have to present it tomorrow, so I wanted to stay after hours and practice to make sure it was perfect.” He added, biting his lip and glancing at the piano with a worried expression his face.

“It was beautiful.” Kurt immediately said, wanting to reassure him, “If you play it like you just did, I think you have nothing to worry about.”

“Thank you…” The man trailed off, looking at Kurt questioningly.

“Kurt.”

“Kurt.” He repeated his name and Kurt’s heart skipped the beat at the way it rolled from his tongue. “My name’s Blaine.”

“Well, Blaine.” Kurt started with a grin. “I’m sure you’ll be amazing tomorrow.” Glancing at his watch, he groaned quietly and looked at Blaine apologetically. “I have to go, but it was very nice to meet you.”

“The pleasure is all mine.” Blaine replied, smiling even wider. “See you around, Kurt.”

“Yeah.” Kurt breathed out, knowing he had to get out of there before he made a complete fool out if himself. “Good luck tomorrow!” He said over his shoulder on his way out and Blaine flashed him another wide smile, making Kurt feel all fuzzy inside.

And that feeling didn’t stop even after he got home and Kurt immediately cursed himself for developing a small crush on a guy he had just met and who probably was very straight and had a pretty girlfriend that he wrote beautiful melodies for. Okay, maybe Kurt was being a little overdramatic, but that just seemed to be the way his life always went. Whenever he met a nice guy that he was getting fabulously with, they usually ended up being either taken, straight or jerks. Sighing with resignation, Kurt curled up in his bed, trying to sleep and eventually, he drifted away, with the sound of the melody Blaine was playing still stuck in his head.

The next day, Kurt was running through the halls, knowing he was probably going to be late to his next lecture, and he just rounded the corner when he suddenly collided with another body and he closed his eyes, ready to face the ground but it never happened, instead there was a pair of strong arms circling his waist and saving him from the fall. “Whoa, careful there.” The owner of said arms chuckled and Kurt’s head snapped up as he immediately recognized the voice. “Oh, it’s you!” Blaine grinned before quickly removing his arms after he realized he was still holding Kurt.

“Hey there.” Kurt replied breathlessly. “Thank you for saving me and my pride from crashing down.”

“No problem at all.” Blaine said with a warm smile and wow, Kurt didn’t get a chance to get a close look at his eyes the day before, but now he could see that they were beautiful, a mixture of colors, hazel and honey were the first things that they reminded Kurt of.

“How did your presentation go?” Kurt asked, breaking himself out of his thoughts, remembering how nervous Blaine seemed about it.

“It went great actually.” Blaine replied with a giddy smile and god, he was so adorable and Kurt couldn’t help but smile back, Blaine’s joy was apparently infectious. “And I have you to thank for this.”

“But I didn’t do anything.” Kurt protested, feeling the blush spread on his cheeks.

“You did.” Blaine smiled. “You gave me the confidence I needed today. So how about I buy you coffee as a thank you?”

“I still think that you would have done great even without me.” Kurt said, biting his lip with a bashful smile. “But I never say no to free coffee.”

“Great, it’s a date.” The smile of Blaine’s face grew even wider. “When are you done with your classes?”

“I have only one more lecture… and I’m already late for it.” Kurt groaned, his eyes widening because he completely forgot he was in a hurry before he crashed into Blaine.

“Go.” Blaine urged him to go with a smile. “Meet me outside when you’re done?”

Nodding, Kurt turned around, running to his lecture hall, not able to wipe the smile of his face even when the professor shot him a dirty look for being late and disrupting his class when he rushed in the direction of a free seat. No, nothing would destroy his mood that day.

(As it turned out, Kurt wasn’t right this time. Blaine wasn’t taken, wasn’t straight and definitely wasn’t a jerk, but there was one thing Kurt wasn’t wrong about. Blaine did write beautiful melodies, just not for his girlfriend, but for his boyfriend instead. And he even serenaded him with it, and the first time he did it, Kurt had to fight hard to keep himself from interrupting Blaine’s playing and kissing him senseless right there on that piano, figuring it would probably lead to things way too inappropriate to do in public.

But when they got back to Kurt’s apartment? Nothing was stopping him there.)

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable on tumblr!](http://dont-stop-believin-in-klaine.tumblr.com/post/153914090864/klaine-advent-challenge)


End file.
